Carrera contra el corazón
by Laydi Shaden
Summary: la vida nos pone muchas puebras, algunas las logramos pasar con bien otras no pero, hay veces que esas pruebas infranquiables nos recuerdan que hemos dejado inconcluso en el pasado, y aunque intentemos olvidar, el pasado siempre vuelve...enfrentarlo o no


Lo prometido es deuda y porque no quiero deberle nada a ndie aqui esta una de las dos historias que prometi que subiria asi que espero con ansia sus reviews y quiero pedirles que me digan si quieren que suba antes la otra nueva historia o cual de los fics quieren que actualice antes, bueno aqui los dejo con mi nuevo fic

* * *

**Carrera contra el corazón**

_Capitulo uno: Cambios_

Y el numero 36 esta a punto de romper el record de la pista de EL GRAN PRIXE DE JAPÓN, una vuelta y lo lograra, dime Josh que te a parecido esta carrera

El conductor del auto 36 a sobre pasado mis expectativas, en su primera carrera en un prixe se convertirá en la gran sensación de las pistas del mundo

Tratas de decir que sobre pasara la popularidad del gran corredor Li Xiao-Lang

Eso solo el tiempo lo dirá…

* * *

En una mansión a las orillas de Hong Kong, se mostraba impasible una mansión con arquitectura de la antigua escuela el edificio tenía un diseño de pagoda, en la última planta se veían en los cuatro dragones que representaban a los cuatro elementos y los cuatro puntos cardinales, aquella mansión se dividía en cuatro sectores el central que era la enorme pagoda, la ala sur que daba directamente al mar, el ala oeste que era el área de entrenamiento (ya que de este lado salía antes el sol) y por último el ala este donde se encontraban las recamaras de los integrantes de la Gran Dinastía Li, pero que ahora solo eran ocupado por ocasiones por el último descendiente directo de esta poderosa familia, pero este prefería la alcoba principal que se encontraba en la última planta de la pagoda de los dragones dorados, la cual constaba de cinco partes, la recamara, el cuarto de baño, la cocina con comedor, un salón de entretenimiento y por último la antesala que es donde se encontraba en estos momentos.

Y esas fueron las noticias de hoy en EL GRAN PRIXE una nueva estrella empieza a ascender en las carreras de autos, pero esa fama envuelve una gran incógnita quien es el conductor del auto #36, ya que después de la premiación desapareció, y durante esta no se quito el casco de conductor y que sucederá dentro de dos semanas en EL PRIXE DE NEW ORLEÁNS con el favorito del mundo Li Xiao-Lang

Syaoran!-grita una joven, de pelo negro que llevaba suelto, que resguardaba un hermoso tesoro el cual eran dos hermosos rubís que tenía por ojos - ya viste…

Si ya lo vi, así que déjate de griteríos y vete ya a tu casa

ERES INSOPORTABLE

Mei tú ya me conoces no se que es lo que te sorprende sabes que no me gustan tus actitos de tercera

ARG! Ni porque soy tu única familiar me tratas bien

Sabes que me da lo mismo

…-suspira- algún día me darás la razón…estas quedándote solo y lo lamentaras

Esa es MI decisión así que vete

Pero Syao…

VETE NO LO REPETIRE DE NUEVO –grita ya fuera de sus casilla-

SI ESO QUIERES ESO HARÉ PERO CUANDO TE SIENTAS SOLO NO ME HABLES –se marcha dando un sonoro puertazo- TONTO

A –suspiro de alivio- al fin paz y tranquilidad, no comprendo que parte de no te acerques no entiende Mei es tan…

* * *

Insoportable por que nadie me deja en paz estoy harta de mi vida, de ser acosada por los pacientes…quiero algo más tranquilo y estable…

Enserio quieres eso –le dice un hombre de pelo cano- no esta bromeando con lo de acoso

Doc…doctor Sa…Saki

El era un hombre ya entrado en edad su pelo ya no asomaba mas que unas que otras mechas negras ya que la mayor parte ya era de una tonalidad gris con plateado, era el director de aquel hospital, pero a pesar de haber sido ascendido a ese importante puesto aun se mantenía de medio en aquellos pasillos trabajando de sol a sol era el mas respetado doctor de todo Tokio

Respóndeme –dice con su profunda voz, aquellas voz que le hacia recordar a su padre- Kinomoto

…-suspira- así es mucho de mis pacientes han querido hacer de las suyas…si me comprende

Por que no me comunico eso antes

No quería problemas…

Eso no es problema usted es una de mis mejores terapeutas he visto como da esperanza aquellos que la han perdido, irradia de alegría a cualquier lado que vas, eres fantástica para todo esto de recuperaciones, te admiro a pesar de tu corta edad eres una de las terapeutas con mas renombre, y ya que veo que no estas a gusto con tu trabajo actual

No…no es eso yo…

Eh decidido cambiarte de puesto y asignarte a los casos especiales

Casos especiales?...Nunca había escuchado hablar de esos

Es por que los pacientes no desean que el mundo se entere de su estado de invalidez, o recuperación prefieren mantener sus cosas fuera del alcance de los medios de comunicación.

En…entonces me quiere decir que son celebridades y todo eso

Exacto pequeña, suelo ser yo quien personalmente los atiendo pero los años empiezan a pesarme, pequeña, por eso he decidido que mi sustituta seas tú

Pe…pero yo no se si pue…

Yo se que podrás,-le pone su mano sobre el hombro de su futura sustituta- noto como trabajas con tus pacientes, todos salen con una gloriosa sonrisa en sus labios después de verte, aun los que ya no tienen nada grave te vienen a buscar hasta por un doblez insignificante, eres especial pequeña no desaproveches tus dones no los escondas, porque yo se que no eres avara

Gracias doctor Saki, prometo no defraudarlo

No pequeña, no busques mi aceptación porque esa la tienes de ante mano, busca tu propia satisfacción.

Gracias, por su voto de confianza, ya que usted es uno de los pocos que…

Los demás son raros –se acerca a la joven- aquí entre los dos yo creo que están celosos de tus logros así que ignóralos, son una bola de amargado –una risa mutua entre los dos nació, muchos de los pacientes, enfermeras y algunos doctores que pasaron se les quedaron viendo con cara de que les pasan están en un hospital y no pueden andar como dos borrachos riéndose a la buena de Dios- creo que mejor me despido –alzando un poco la voz- y espero que este accidente no se vuelva a repetirse Kinomoto –le guiña un ojo- ya se puede marchar

Ante esas palabras muchos sonrieron

Como usted ordene Dr. Saki, prometo que no se repite

Luego de este mini acto que representaron para no levantar sospechas ambos se marcharon a sus respectivas actividades

Al fin paz y tranquilidad, pero también aburrimiento y monotonía, porque la vida no…

* * *

Puede ser mas simple…mas razonable, y menos hostigante…

PRIMITO –se escucho un grito en el pasillo cercano a la habitación- TE ENCONTRE…te he buscado en todas partes nunca me imagine que estarías en tu antigua alco…

…Y porque me dio una prima loca como esta…auch…suéltame Mei suéltame o te mando a volar

ATRÉVETE…HAZLO A VER SI TIENES TANTAS AGALLAS

Esta bien si lo pides a gritos –la tomo de una de las muñecas que le jalaban sus cachetes, para luego hacer un pie atrás para tomar impulso y luego mandarla a volar a su cama- a gusto

LI SYAORAN, EN CUANTO TE TENGA ENTRE MIS…NOOOOOOOOOO OTRA VEZ –se acerco rápidamente a la puerta, la cual agito como loca- mierda me volvió a encerrar, pero no me detendrá por mucho tiempo –por su rostro cruzo una sonrisa triunfante, la cual desapareció, al ver que su única vía de escape había desaparecido- por un carajo corto la rama

Al fin me deshice de Mei es insoportable no puede dejarme, no entiende que no quiero a nadie cerca de mi –camina por los grandes pasillos de su mansión-adoro mi soledad por eso no contrato tanta servidumbre me sobra y me basta con Wei y nadie mas aunque pienso que por el bien de el aceptaría a una persona mas solo una y no mas -después de haber recorrido algunos pasillos había llegado a la cochera donde se podían apreciar una larga fila de carros entre los cuales se podían ver deportivos BMW, Jaguares entre otros con y sin capota pero exceptuando dos carros de carrera, además de estos se podían ver motos comunes y de carreras, pero en esta ocasión decidió tomar un BMW negro sin capota- mi única salida a esta tonta y burda realidad, la VELOCIDAD –dio una gran acelerada, en unos segundos ya estaba iba a una velocidad arriba de los 180 km por hora-

Para el conducir y sentir como toda la adrenalina subía por su cuerpo era como llegar a sentir un poco de paraíso, la brisa que chocaba contra su rostro era la única sensación que le recordaba que había una realidad a la que el estaba atada, sin importar que tan rápido condujera ella lo alcanzaba, su recuerdos eran todas aquellas brechas infranqueables que la vida le había puesto, la mayoría las había logrado sobre pasar, pero solo había un abismo en todas aquellas victorias solo una que nunca podría vencer, la única que desearía a ver podido asimilar o al menos saber que sucedió en realidad, solo quería comprender era tanto pedir talvez la vida nos deja esas sensaciones de insatisfacción por algo, pero en su caso ese algo tenia una dulce voz y unos ojos cerrados que en algunos de sus sueños se abrían rápidamente sin que el pudiera ver que color eran, lo único que sabia a ciencia cierta era que lo que veía en sus sueños era el rostro de una mujer de la cual no recordaba a ver conocido, pero lo único que entendía era que ella lo llamaba incesantemente, y esa voz lo llenaba de una paz, a pesar de que la voz se quebraba en un llanto que le rompía el corazón, pero eso no era verdad

No es realidad, pero ese sueño me daña mas que la misma muerte de mi familia… ¿Por qué?...no lo…

* * *

…lo comprendo

Se que es muy repentino pero mañana debo marcharme a Hong Kong, allí atenderé a mi primer paciente "especial"

Pero no podrías…retrasarlo, es muy repentino, no tendrás donde hospedarte ni nada, absolutamente nada

Te equivocas, cuando acepto un trabajo este me garantiza el hospedaje, alimentación y todo lo necesario para mi estadía, así que tranquilízate, además de que te sirve que me quede más tiempo dentro de dos días te vas a visitar a tu prometido a Inglaterra, solo pasaras dos días sola, mientras que si yo dejo o intento retrasar mi viaje de seguro ese grupo de buitres que tengo como consejo de médicos, me mandaría a volar no solo de ese caso sino del hospital, y lo peor de todo sería que dejaría en mal al Dr. Saki quien me recomendó a este puesto no puedo retrasarlo T-chan esta vez no podré… compréndeme

Entiendo Sakura pero aun así me siento…me preocupo casi nunca sales de Tomoeda y menos aun haz querido ir antes a Hong Kong, recuerdo que la última vez que te ofrecimos ir allá lloraste para no ir, ahora que es lo que ha cambiado, lo noto Sakura en cierta manera tu tampoco deseas ir a Hong Kong, todo tu ser me dice lo mismo, -la toma de la barbilla para obligarla a verla- pero principalmente tus ojos que han perdido su brillo aquel que te diferencia de todos dime porque…

Creo que lo mejor es que me retire –la detiene la mano de su mejor amiga, a la cual voltea a ver con suplica

Solo deseo saber porque, solo eso, no pido más…

Pides mucho Tomoyo y lo sabes –las lagrimas empezaron a salir involuntariamente- sabes que mi pasado me hace daño y aun así quieres removerlo, antes de que te de respuestas debo saberlas y aun no las conozco solo se que he huido de Hong Kong, algunos recuerdos tengo de mi estancia en ese país pero son pocos y muy confusos…

Entonces vas a enfrentar tu pasado…

No…solo voy por mi trabajo talvez,…mas adelante lo haga pero por el momento no me siento preparada, para recordar…así que no te preocupes y mejor me marcho mañana será un día muy ajetreado para mi, así que hasta luego

Adiós –sus palabras iban al aire- cuídate

* * *

A los pasajeros con destino a Hong Kong se les comunica que estamos apunto de arribar al aeropuerto, así que les pedimos que se abrochen sus cinturones, y esperamos que vuelvan a viajar en las alas de TACA Internacional

Señorita despierte –le decía un señor a una joven de cabellos castaños que se había quedado dormida en el viaje y que no despertó ante el aviso de la aeromoza- despierte –le repitió, a la bella durmiente como le había apodado a la hermosa joven, le agito el hombro, y así logró que abriera los ojos- señorita abróchese su cinturón estamos apunto de llegar

Hoe! Que sucede? –pregunto asustada la joven- disculpe que sucede señor

Estamos apunto de arribar, así que abróchese el cinturón y tranquilícese –le toco el hombro en señal de que no se preocupara- no es gran cosa, supongo que es su primera vez en viajar por un avión o me equivoco –la joven se apeno y bajo la mirada para luego hacer una señal afirmativa con su cabeza- le diré que lo esta tomando muy bien ahora –la toma del mentón y le sonríe- no te preocupes que todo saldrá bien

_Esa frase donde la escuchado antes_-aquellas palabras la hicieron recordar unos ojos café oscuros que irradiaban paz y ternura- _de quien son esos ojos_

Señorita se siente bien

Hoe! Si no se preocupe –se pone una mano tras la cabeza- jejeje…aun tengo un poco de nervios

No se preocupe e viajado mucho y nunca me a pasado nada malo en el aterrizaje, así que duerma unos minutos mas yo la despertare cuando lleguemos

Gracias –la joven se volvió a recostar contra su asiento y se quedo dormida con un solo pensamiento- _de quien son eso ojos…_

El mismo pensamiento tenía un joven en su automóvil de carreras formula uno, el cual estaba aparcando después de un reconocimiento a la pista en la que competiría dentro de dos semanas

LI QUE SUCEDIÓ EN LA PISTA? – grito un joven de pelo negro y ojos jalados- LI me estas escuchando

Si, si, si ya te escuche, cuanto bajó mi tiempo

Un minuto

QUEEEEE COMO PUEDE SER QUE BAJES TANTO PRIMITO

…_que demonios me sucede no puedo dejar de pensar en esos ojos verdes, porque tuve que verlos, después de desear tanto ver el color de esos ojos, ahora no puedo quitarlos de mi mente…_

SYAORAN –siguió gritando exasperada la pelinegra- RESPONDEME

Meiling, no ando de humor para soportar tus berrinches, así que sino quieres que te saque de la pista de entrenamiento…CALLATE

Oye Li, no trates así a tú prima –defendió un joven de pelo verde negro, y ojos celeste cielo que al igual que los integrantes del equipo Li vestía con traje de una sola pieza desde el cuello hasta los tobillos y manga larga blanca y con rayas a los costados en color dorado- ella solo se preocupa por ti

Cállate tu también, Hikadi, no quiero tener problemas con ninguno así que mejor me marchó nos vemos mañana

El joven Li se marcho muy enojado –dijo una joven de pelo café claro y ojos café oscuro, luego de ver como se marcho Syaoran- no te parece Mei

Si Chiharu, se ha estado comportando así desde que paso el octavo aniversario desde la muerte de su familia, creo que eso lo tiene así

Lo dudo mucho, algo mas le molesta

Y tú como puedes saber eso Koji-le dice un poco intrigada al peliverde- tu lo empezaste a conocer dos años después de la muerte de su familia

Simplemente lo se por experiencia propia, al igual que el perdí a mi familia y entendería si esa fuera la razón de sus constantes enojos, pero no es así

Te lo repito como puedes saberlo, son dos casos distintos, los tuyos murieron en un verdadero accidente, pero mis tíos no…

No se como explicártelo Mei, solo se que reaccionaria de otra manera si fuera por la perdida de su familia

* * *

MALDICIÓN no puedo concentrarme, ese fantasma del pasado no me deja en paz a quien demonios le pertenecen eso ojos

Iba diciendo el heredero Li, que conducía en carretera abierta a mas del limite permitido (en este caso son los 180 km/h), y su velocidad seguía en aumento, ni en esta ocasión podía despejar sus pensamientos, ni sus remordimientos

Que me sucede, acaso no podré estar tranquilo hasta que halle a la poseedora de esas dos esmeraldas, -sonrió sarcásticamente- esto lo tomare como un reto y yo nunca pierdo así que la encontrare, como a de lugar

* * *

Al fin he llegado –frente a la joven se encontraba una mansión imponente- esa es la humilde casa que dijo el Dr. Saki…jejeje-mil gotitas bajaron por su espalda, al ver tal "humilde casa", de humilde no tenía nada, la exageración estaba en todas partes desde el inicio, luego de haber llamado ante el portón de 5 metros de altura, desde una mini pantalla donde apareció la cara de un anciano, con cara de poco amigos que luego apareció en persona en un…al parecer de Sakura en un pequeño carrito de esos de golf, que la llevo hasta la entrada principal de la mansión, pasando claro esta por mas de 25 metros de jardín a su alrededor, al llegar una enorme puerta de mármol con dibujos en relieve de ángeles la esperaba, las cuales fueron abiertas por dos hombres por el lado de adentro, dejando ver una escalinata que la llevaría a la segunda planta, donde realizaría su trabajo, luego de haber subido las escaleras se dirigió al ala oeste de la mansión donde se encontraría con su pequeño paciente, un niño de aproximadamente ocho años- hola Kai –el pequeño de pelo azul negro y ojos verdes oscuros, no le devolvió el saludo y simplemente hizo un movimiento de cabeza en señal de saludo- soy la señorita Kinomoto, pero tu me puedes llamar Sakura

Porque decidió aceptar el trabajo

Ah?...porque me preguntas eso

Solo responda, dijo en voz seria y con una expresión de displicencia

Pues –se puso la mano en la barbilla- porque quiero que vuelvas a ser el chico de antes

…y usted como sabe que no he sido siempre así como soy ahora

Por tus ojos

Mis ojos? que tienen que ver

Tienes alegría en ellos aunque una nube de tristeza intenta apagarla, esa luz especial que tienen los niños de tu edad

No le creo…ya dígalo solo quiere dinero, sabe que soy un imposible y le pagaran bien por no hacer nada…igual que a los demás

Sakura se acerco hasta la cama donde se encontraba el pequeño y se sentó a su lado, para luego acariciarle los cabellos

Por que intentas ser algo que no eres

Aléjese –la empujo de la cama votándola así de la cama- no vuelva a acercárseme

Ja…jajaja

Ahora de que se ríe-le dice el pequeño asomando la cara al costado de la cama-

Tienes mucha fuerza en los brazos, no pensé que fuera así

Mejor MÁRCHESE!

NO! –grito en el mismo tono, levantándose del suelo- sabes, lo único que no podemos vencer es la muerte, tu invalides no es un imposible

Pues entonces porque los anteriores terapeutas no me han podido ayudar

Simplemente ellos no lo han vivido y no saben como tratarte

Acaso…-la miro con un toque de curiosidad y esperanza-…usted estuvo…

Invalida, si lo estuve durante cinco años…

Entonces eso será lo que yo pase en una silla de ruedas

No –los ojos del pequeño se iluminaron- y si –aquella energía que se había reflejado en los ojitos de Kai, ahora desaparecido- todo dependerá de ti

Explíquese

Si tú quieres podemos tardarnos medio año en lograr tu recuperación

Habla enserio

Te lo prometo, pero necesito que pongas todo de tu parte para esta rehabilitación

Si

No quiero n simple si, quiero que me lo prometas, quiero que confíes y me tengas fe sin eso no podré ayudarte

Si, se lo prometo, porque yo…yo también quiero ser aquel que algún día fui

Sakura le dio una de sus mejores sonrisas, la cual fue correspondido por aquel pequeño, que pensaba arrebatarle a la muerte, costara lo que costara, por eso ella podía traer alegría de la tristeza, porque ella no tenía miedo de enfrentar los miedos de los demás, porque ella había aprendido a sentir y vivir el sufrimiento de sus pacientes por eso y mas ella era conocida como el ángel de la salvación

* * *

espero que les haya gustado este fic nuevo cualquier queja, consejo, felicitacion y mas mandenme reviews, asi hay nueva politica para estos nuevos fics sino hay mas de 8 reviews no hay actualizacion, politica de la presidencia jejeje, se cuidan y feliz navidad 


End file.
